


Come nodi nei capelli

by smile_92



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Timothée tenta di convivere con il sentimento che prova per Armie.La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Come nodi nei capelli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabellaheathcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/gifts).



> La storia deve essere riletta e corretta, spero possiate apprezzarla ugualmente nel frattempo
> 
> Il titolo è preso da un'idea di IsabellaHeathcliff a cui dedico questa ff perché è la mia fonte di gioia e perché la mia prima Timmy x Armie non poteva che essere per lei <3

L’acqua gli ricadeva sulle spalle e sulla testa inzuppandogli i capelli e appiccicandoglieli sul viso. Prese un po’ di Shampoo e strofinò la cute con forza ma senza prestarci particolare attenzione, con i pensieri ancora impigliati nelle immagini della giornata che aveva appena trascorso.

Era stata una giornata calda, come tutte quelle che aveva trascorso da quando era arrivato in Italia. Avevano provato un paio di scene, si era allenato al pianoforte e con l’accento italiano, che ancora non riusciva a replicare del tutto.

Sarebbe stata una giornata normale, soddisfacente anche, se non fosse che in tutto ciò che faceva, in tutto ciò che diceva c’era sempre Armie. La sua figura gli si impigliava tra i pensieri come il pettine tra i nodi dei capelli e non importava quanto Timothée tirasse e tentasse di sbrogliarli, i nodi continuavano a crearsi tra i suoi capelli, così come l’immagine di Armie rimaneva imprigionata nella sua mente. Se lo sentiva addosso anche quando non era nei paraggi, vedeva i suoi occhi riflessi ovunque, sentiva la sua voce risuonargli nella testa. Stinse gli occhi, si morse le labbra. Lo stava facendo di nuovo, si stava di nuovo riempiendo dell’uomo che da un mese a questa parte invadeva la sua mente, impadronendosi di tutto ciò che Timothée aveva sempre tenuto solo per sé.

 

 

La porta del bagno si aprì e una figura alta e imponente si infilò dentro senza dire una parola. Timothée trattenne il respiro, quasi sperando di sparire ma con l’aspettativa che gli correva sulla pelle e l’eccitazione che iniziava a farsi sentire. L’uomo aprì la doccia e due occhi chiari, dolci e gentili si specchiarono in quelli del ragazzo.

«Timmy» lo chiamò Armie, quasi come a voler assaggiare il soprannome con il quale lo chiamava per renderlo suo, prima di assaggiare lui stesso.

Non rispose, la sua mente ed i suoi occhi erano impegnati a vagliare ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta dell’uomo dinanzi a lui, che continuava a guardarlo come se fosse la cosa più bella sulla quale avesse mai messo gli occhi.

«Fai la doccia con me?» non voleva essere una domanda, non l’aveva pensata come tale, ma nonostante tutto arrivato alla fine della frase si era sentito a disagio a pronunciare tale frase come se fosse una richiesta. Lui non poteva fare richieste. Non ad Armie, la sua posizione gli permetteva solo di fare domande.

Armie gli sorrise, non capendo ciò che si agitava dietro i suoi occhi. Si spogliò con lo sguardo di Timothée a coprirlo e ad esplorarlo, dandogli la schiena prima e voltandosi solo quando era già completamente nudo, sorridendo a mezza bocca nel vedere l’espressione sorpresa e sbalordita del ragazzo che lo fissava con le labbra leggermente aperte a formare una ‘O’ tonda e perfetta.

Timothée si ritrovò addosso ad Armie non appena fu dentro la cabina della doccia, richiudendosi le ante dietro di sé. Il respiro iniziò a farsi irregolare man mano che la pelle ormai bagnata di Armie entrava in contatto con la sua. Sentì una mano prenderlo per i fianchi, mentre l’altra gli prese il viso e si sentì improvvisamente leggero. Finalmente era al posto giusto, finalmente non c’era colpa in ciò che stavano facendo, perché era tutto così bello e perfetto da non poter essere sbagliato. Come poteva essere sbagliato essere stretti da colui che si ama? Come poteva essere sbagliato sentirsi finalmente liberi di sentirsi fragili e vulnerabili? Come poteva essere sbagliata la necessità di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di vedere l’altro felice?

Timothée annullò i pochi centimetri che li separavano facendo aderire i propri corpi, il suo basso ventre sfregava sul corpo di Armie cercando attrito. Le bocche si baciavano leggere, scoprendosi a poco a poco. Il biondo lo strinse ancora di più, facendo sfregare la coscia sul suo inguine, portandolo a rilasciare un respiro profondo, che catturò con la bocca quando andò a cercare la sua lingua.

Timothée si abbandonò a lui completamente, le gambe erano molli e non lo avrebbero retto, ma c’erano le braccia forti di Armie a tenerlo su, il suo corpo solido sul quale si adagiava così naturalmente, quasi come se fossero stati messi al modo per vivere uno accanto all’altro.

Mise le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro lo strinse quanto più poteva, per fargli capire ciò che sentiva, per fargli capire ciò che provava, ma soprattutto lo strinse per paura che potesse scappare via e lasciarlo solo. Armie ricambiò l’abbraccio, affondandogli il viso nel collo.

Si staccò di poco e lo guardò con gli stessi occhi gentili e dolci di poco prima ma animati dal desiderio. Riacquistò la stabilità sulle proprie gambe e si lasciò spingere da Armie verso il muro alle spalle, finché non si ritrovò con le spalle completamente attaccate ad esso. Il biondo iniziò a piegarsi sulle gambe, guardandolo sempre negli occhi, per guastarsi ogni sua espressione. Timothée tranne il respiro, una mano andò automaticamente a giocare con i capelli di Armie non appena lui fu in ginocchio davanti a lui. Non appena lo prese in mano Timothée rilasciò il respiro, cercando di rimanere quanto più possibile fermo, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto stesse aspettando quel momento. Armie lo guardò un secondo ancora e poi aprì la bocca.

 

 

Timothée venne in un gemito trattenuto sporcandosi la mano e una gamba. Aveva il fiato corto e gli occhi chiusi, quando li riaprì la prima cosa che vide fu la doccia vuota, l’acqua che scendeva giù dallo scarico creando un perfetto vortice portandosi dietro il sapone e parte del suo seme. Si sentì terribilmente solo esattamente come era stato per tutto il tempo in cui era stato la doccia.

Piccoli brividi gli increspavano la pelle delle gambe e delle braccia, nonostante l’acqua fosse calda, quasi bollente. Si morse le labbra e iniziò a pulirsi sfregandosi il corpo con forza. Voleva lavare via tutto ciò che gli ricordava Armie, tutto ciò che gli ricordava quanto fosse debole e stupido per essersi innamorato di una persona che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarlo a pieno. Le lacrime iniziarono a confondersi con l’acqua quando si permise di pensare che ci era caduto di nuovo, che una volta ancora aveva lasciato che il suo corpo governasse la sua mente o viceversa, facendogli immaginare qualcosa che mai sarebbe potuta avvenire. Si sentiva così stupido e così infantile. Desiderava così tanto qualcuno da non riuscire a non immaginarlo in ogni momento della sua giornata. Ed ogni volta era sempre peggio, ogni volta era più dura della precedente. Perché ogni volta i suoi pensieri si facevano più esigenti e più pressanti, e se la prima volta aveva solo osato immaginare di baciarlo, adesso desiderava di essere amato, di essere protetto di essere voluto almeno la metà di quanto lo desiderasse e volesse lui. Strinse i denti con rabbia e si costrinse a ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Si maledisse quando uscendo dalla doccia si guardò allo specchio e si sentì così solo senza lui a stringerlo. Si maledisse ancora quando immaginò che il calore datogli dall’accappatoio sarebbe potuto essere quello delle sue braccia. E lo fece ancora un’altra volta quando guardando il letto enorme e vuoto desiderò di poterlo condividere con l’uomo che dormiva nella stanza accanto.

Timothée si costrinse a pensare a tutti i motivi per cui non avrebbe mai potuto avere Armie e ancora una volta si rese conto che ormai non aveva più scampo da quel sentimento che lo stava portando allo sfinimento. Che gli invadeva la mente, che gli schiacciava il petto togliendogli quasi l’aria. Occupandogli la mente giorno e notte e facendolo sentire in un labirinto di emozioni senza via d’uscita.


End file.
